1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to their advantages, secondary batteries are applied to various technical fields across all industries, and are used as energy sources of portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, a cellular phone, and a laptop computer. Representative secondary batteries include a nickel (Ni)-cadmium (Cd) batteries, a Ni-metal hydride (MH) batteries, a lithium (Li) batteries, and a Li-ion batteries.
Before being placed in electronic products, a reliability test is performed on secondary batteries to test their stability against impact. If an impact is applied to a secondary battery, e.g., if the secondary battery is dropped on the floor, and thus if physical or electrical connection between components of the secondary battery is broken or a material sealed in the secondary battery is cause to leak, the secondary battery may not operate normally. Accordingly, there appears to be a need to enhance the reliability of secondary batteries by preventing leakage of an electrolyte and/or disconnection between components.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.